


This Doesn't Change A Thing

by HannaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Humiliation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's still a little freak who splutters and blusters, but enough mead at the Hog's Head, and suddenly it's "You've got nice tits for a filthy blood traitor, Weasley."</p><p>Ginny still hates him, but he wants her, and sometimes that's enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Doesn't Change A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts, hate, convenience

Fuck, she's needed this.  
  
Adulthood feels like a giant weight around her neck most of the time, especially when she's at home, and it feels like Fred could walk in the door any moment, and Percy, bloody Percy of all people, has just announced his engagement, and things are supposed to be getting easier, but Harry and her still aren't speaking, and she literally doesn't know a single person who doesn't have a dead friend or relative.  
  
The only time she doesn't have to think is when she's having sex, so Ginny's been having a lot of sex with pretty much anyone who offers it.  
  
Even if that person happens to be Draco Malfoy.  
  
Not that he came out with it like a normal person, of course. Draco's still a little freak who splutters and blusters, but enough mead at the Hog's Head, and suddenly it's "You've got nice tits for a filthy blood traitor, Weasley," and "I probably shouldn't have dumped Flora, even if she looked like the back end of the Knight Bus, at least she put out,", until finally Ginny says she'll fuck him in a private room upstairs if he'll promise to _stop bloody talking_.  
  
Little freak is right. Ginny pulls her panties off and straddles him, figuring she'll get it over with, but even after squeezing his cock a few times, he's still not rising to the occasion, so then he starts coming up with excuses, and suggesting she give him head, and she starts slapping him and screaming "You fucking wanker, you'd better goddamn get hard or I'm walking out on your sorry little cock," and that's when he gets hard.  
  
She laughs, and grinds in his lap. "So, you like humiliation, Malfoy? Or do you just like taking orders from me?"  
  
"You stupid slut," he snarls, and she slaps him again, and to her delight, his cock twitches.  
  
"This," Ginny breathes, "is going to be a lot more fun than I thought."  
  
She rides him hard, and any time he's in danger of losing his erection, Ginny slaps him hard, or stuffs her fist into his mouth to keep him from complaining, or once, in a moment of inspiration, digs her nails into his balls, which makes him shriek, and her cunt throb with delight.  
  
Ginny doesn't know what's better, the satisfaction of having Malfoy at her mercy, or the relief after a good week of going without anything to get her off but her own right hand. Not that she's anywhere near orgasm yet, and it's beginning to piss her off.  
  
Malfoy's babbling softly a litany of obscene fantasies, and she could just silencio him, but Ginny's got a better idea. With reluctance, she stands up, and picks up her wand.  
  
"What are you doing?" he snaps.  
  
"Lie down on the bed, Malfoy. You can do whatever you like with that pathetic prick of yours, but I'm going to sit on your face now, and you're going to like it.  
  
His eyes bulge out, but he does what she asks without a word of protest. Ah, he's done this before. Good, she hates teaching boys how to tongue her clit.  
  
His obedience is getting her hot, so she strips off her robes so she's only wearing her black bra. As Ginny crawls onto the bed beside him, she notices his prick is having no trouble staying up now.  
  
The minute her labia touches his mouth, Malfoy's tongue darts out, and starts lapping at her, and Ginny groans in relief. She's not far from coming now, which is good, because he'll probably lose enthusiasm after a while.  
  
"Fingers," Ginny rasps, and he slides two into her eager cunt while his tongue attends to her clit. She likes some penetration, but what she really likes is denying him a hand to pleasure himself. When she finally comes, riding his face furiously, she knows he's not getting off, and that's the best part.  
  
Lying down on the bed, she glances at Malfoy's face, covered in her fluids, and nods, subtly. "Finish yourself, but I don't want to see it."  
  
The post orgasmic haze is glorious. She could be anyone, anywhere, without a care in the world. But unfortunately, Ginny has to come down, and remember she has an appointment to meet Ron and Hermione for dinner.  
  
If they ever knew how she spent her hours outside of training for the Harpies.... Ginny laughs, bitterly.


End file.
